the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anoushka
Anoushka — first appearance in Archangel’s Kiss Character Description Anoushka is the angelic daughter of Neha and Eris, and cousin of Mahiya. She kept a court armed with several powerful angels and vampires. The spiteful but gracious Princess Anoushka held a court full of powerful angels and vampires. Rumoured to have been raised on poison''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26, she ran a business that manufactured poisons; and her intelligence was only beaten by her ego. About Species * Angel Age * Allegiance * Neha Powers & Abilities * Poisonious nails and blood * Can mesmerise others with her gaze * As Neha's daughter, she was a power ''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 Weaknesses * Too large an ego. Occupation / Position / Title * Priness Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 * A ruling angel with her own court. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 * Owns a chemical plant that manufactures poisons.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Court * Several powerful vampires and angels in her court''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Ruling Style (for Archangels, ruling angels) * Weapons * Poisonious nails and blood * Can mesmerise others with her gaze Habitat / Residence / Origins * Refuge (temporary residence) * Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * Determined to take a place in the Cadre of Ten. ''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4 and 5 Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 * Arrogance—the kind tha tcould lead to a mistake. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 * Seeks glory, for that, he/she must be known.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 * Already on the same path as Uram and Lijuan—another one like them is not needed on the Cadre.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 * Intelligent and ambitious Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 * It may look like political games, but really she "just enjoys his (her) sick little games/"Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 * And he'd already shown he had a taste for children.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 * Weakened by her ego. Physical Description * enchantingly beautiful * sloe-eyed gaze * * Interests * Connections * Mother: Neha, Queen of Snakes and poisons * Siblings: * Spouse/Mate: * Co-Suspects: Nazarach, Dahariel, Anoushka (Noel and Sam's beatings) Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 * Friends: * Mentor: * Allies: * Perpetrator-of: Noel, Sam * Enemies: Other Details * Grew up drinking poisons with her mother's milk. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 * Aware of modern forensic techniques.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Biography / History Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Noel * Sam * Elena Deveraux * Raphael * Galen * Illium * Naasir * Neha * History Spoiler Warning... Around the same age as Mahiya, Anoushka was raised with her cousin in Neha's court. Although she gathered some abilities throughout her life, Anoushka had stopped growing in power, but this didn't stop her trying to take the place of Uram after his execution. We meet Anoushka in Archangel's Kiss after she attacks both angels and vampires including Noel, one of Raphael's men, in order to show her intention of taking a seat in the Cadre. She also kidnapped a young angel named Sam and assulted him viciously. For this crime she was executed by Raphael and Michaela, gaining them the hatred of her doting mother, Neha. Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 2. Archangel's Kiss Case as it Unfolds: Noel is found badly beaten just inside Raph's lines by Raphael and Elena. Branded him—Asekhem—symbol of power from a time when archangels ruled as pharaohs. They think it means that someone wants to take Uram's place on the Cadre. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 4 Raphael says, "He plans to become Cadre by destroying what another archangel created.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 "They said I was a message from Elijah." While they were branding him someone laughed and laughed.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Raphael and Elijah speculate—another angel daring to use Elijah's name. Raphael says: It displays an arrogance that'll lead to a mistake. This angel is already not the same path as Lijuan and Uram.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 Raphael names her as one of the angels in the Refuge at the time of Noel's beating. She has been there for several weeks. The instigator would've been close enough to witness—to revel in—the results of his actions.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 Sam is abducted from Sam's House by a vampire with angelic help. ''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 Elena hunts for the perpetrator and Sam, finding him at Michaela's Refuge Residence, badly beaten with a Sekhem brand on him.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 Illium tells Elena that if Riker had touched her, that Raphael would have gone for blood and there'd be war between him and Michaela. But Illium had held her back in time. It was a trap set up by whoever is behind the attacks to get Archangels to war against each other in order to open a seats on the Cadre.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 The head of the Vampire Accomplice was found with the brand on it and left on Anoushka's pillow. Galen suggests it could be a jeer aimed at Neha through her daughter. Elena suggests it could be a very clever double play. Raphael can't openly go after Anoushka or Dahariel without risking war with Neha or Astaad.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Heha says she'll let Raphael know what her daughter, Anoushka, finds in her search for who left the head on her pillow.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Raph tells Jason that he has people inside Nazarach's and Anoushka's homes and wants Maya to stay at Dahariel's.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Appears outside the forensic center—seems only curious. Elena senses that she's like a poisonous cobra underneath the soft feminine exterior. By mentioning that Elena's skin must be easily bruised, she sends a veiled threat.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 Anoushka's stopped growing in power, So she knows she'll never be an archangel. She displays no signs of disintegration.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 5. Archangel's Storm Quotes : "Ignore the distractions. He may have begun this with the intent of proving his power, his entitlement to become Cadre, may have convinced himself these acts will lead to that goal—" ... "—but really, the bastard just enjoys his sick little games," Elena completed, her gut churning. Because that kind of a sociopath? He wouldn't stop until he was forced to stop.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 : "So human you look, though you wear wings," she murmured. "Your skin must show every bruise, every wound." ... Such a casual comment. Such a quiet threat. ... Elena answered with the truth. "Your skin is flawless." — Anoushka, Elena Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External References * Sybarite - Wikipedia ✥ Category:Characters Category:Villains and Enemies